


if you want to leave the world you live in (lay your head down and stay a while)

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Fate, Death, and Chance- Tales from the Ancients [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, This Is A Disaster, just wait this'll crash and BURN, what the actual fuck did i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: If you’ve read Fate’s Expose, you’ve met her. Fate. Goddess of… fate. Duh. The scales of justice in the universe are severely unbalanced, and she’s pissed. Time to do some fixing.ON HIATUS





	if you want to leave the world you live in (lay your head down and stay a while)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have too much to work on right now. But it popped into my head and wouldn’t leave me alone.  
> p.s. Am I literally the only AO3 author who treats Lunar Harmony as more than just a smut ship? It’s great on FFN, I can find a ton of good plot fics, but on AO3 all I’ve really found are my own. There are a few good ones, but still.  
> Warnings: Allusions to or mentions of mental illness, child abuse, past sexual abuse, and unhealthy relationships. Mentions of clinginess, neediness, emotional manipulation. Death.  
> Plus Fate’s kind of a psycho.  
> And who knows, I may never finish this.  
> Fic title from the Evanescence EP version of Imaginary, by Evanescence.  
> Chapter title from Numb by VERIDIA.

The figure stood alone, draped in a heavy brown cloak with wide sleeves. Small, face hidden with the hood. Alone in a room lined with tapestries. Rich red velvet floor, walls, ceiling. A table stood in front of the figure, covered in pieces. Little figurines.

It was like a chess board. 

At the far end of the room a magnificent set of golden scales stood, shining and massive, taking up an entire end of the room. But they were not balanced. One side of the scales tipped heavily almost to the floor. 

The figure swept through the room to the scales and stood, small and contemplative, studying the golden object. 

Then they lowered their hood. A small, young face stared now, glinting green eyes behind thick black plastic glasses, short golden-blonde curls framing a round face covered in freckles. A girl, seeming not more than twelve or so. She watched the scales, and a small sigh issued. 

“The imbalance grows worse by the day. Soon I will need to take more action. Chance won’t understand. Death might- she knows parts of my plan. The others- a lost cause.” She turned, looking at the tapestries. 

One bore woven images of despair. A man sat on the cratered surface of a moon, cradling a dying teenager in his arms. A woman plummeted from a cliff, stretching upward, screaming. A woman knelt beside a dead body, looking upward as her body dissolved. 

Another bore more images- a man with his arm torn off, lying dying in a cavern of evil. A man lying in a bathtub with his arms slashed open. A vast spiderlike evil in the center. 

The girl looked at these tapestries and more. She turned to the table and located a figurine- a small man in black-and-orange armor, one eye gleaming balefully at her. She flicked it. It tipped… fell. Snapped upright. 

She tilted her head back and  _ screamed _ . The room shook. 

“I WILL FIX THIS OR BEING HELP ME I WILL DESTROY YOU ALIUM!”

She spun toward the other end of the room, where a bookshelf stretched high. “Now how to do this…”

And, humming to herself, she selected various books off of the shelves, before spinning to grab a stack of DVDs. 

Meanwhile, on Earth, a number of people felt shivers go down their spines. 

\--one day later--

The house, from the outside, was unremarkable. Small and rather decrepit, it, like 29 Neibolt Street, radiated an aura. This aura was nowhere near as evil as the aura of that dreaded place, though. 

From the inside, the house was magnificent. There was a well-stocked kitchen, an eating area, a staircase… and a TV room with a large number of couches and single chairs. There was a table with a stack of books and DVD cases on it. 

The house was dead silent- and then it wasn’t. 

A group of people looked around, confused- among them were The Losers Club. Another group, which included the famous Boy-Who-Lived, clustered tighter, whispering. A group of people (among them Queen Elyon and the Guardians) moved toward them from the kitchen. Another group of people, including Eleven and a group of punks, looked around in confusion. The last group consisted of various Avengers. 

Then Mad-Eye Moody noticed the books and stumped over to them. He drew his wand and cast several spells, causing some of the people to whisper. Vernon Dursley harrumphed. 

“Clean.” he grunted, glancing at Dumbledore, who walked over and picked up the top book on a stack. His eyes widened. 

“What does it say?” asked the Oracle of Kandrakar. 

“‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone’.” Dumbledore read, causing the boy in question to let out a pitiful groan. 

“‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets’,” Dumbledore continues, picking up the next one. “‘Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban’, ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire’, ‘Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix’, ‘Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince’, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows’-” he tripped a little on the last. 

“What the hell?” Hopper stepped forward a little. “What about these?” He picked up a DVD case. There was nothing but the title.

“ Stranger Things seasons one and two.” Hopper read. Then he picked up the next one. “ W.I.T.C.H. seasons one and two. TV shows, what the hell?” He picked up the next DVD. “Captain America: The First Avenger. Iron Man. Thor. The Avengers. Iron Man 3. Thor: The Dark World. Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Avengers: Age of Ultron. Ant-Man. Captain America: Civil War. Doctor Strange. Spider-Man: Homecoming. Thor: Ragnarok. Black Panther. Avengers: Infinity War. Ant-Man and the Wasp.” 

There was one last DVD. He picked it up. “ IT .”

The W.I.T.C.H. girls exchanged looks, the various Avengers all winced with confusion, and the Losers’ Club experienced a simultaneous shudder. 

And then a girl’s voice rang out. 

“Welcome one and all!”

They all whipped around, wide-eyed. A blonde girl stood there, wearing a brown cloak. Her skin was covered in glowing golden tattoos of curling, twisting patterns. Her glasses were crooked. 

“I am Fate, goddess of fate.” she announced. “I brought you all here because the balance of the universe is completely outta whack.”

“...the universe is what.” Hopper said flatly. 

“Out of whack. Unbalanced. That’s why I brought you here, to read books and watch movies and prevent things and rebalance the universe.”

Everyone stared at her. She shooed them toward the seats. “We’ll start with… hmm. Now what should we start with?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it... oops. sorry. This is a mess.


End file.
